1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging element and an imaging device, and more particularly, to an imaging element and an imaging device which have high light receiving sensitivity and excellent color separation performance and are capable of being driven at a high speed.
2. Related Art
A recent single plate type imaging element for imaging a color image which is mounted in a digital camera generally has ten million or more pixels as the number of pixels is increased. In a solid-state imaging element in which the number of pixels is increased, every pixel is miniaturized and a pitch between pixels is narrowed. As a result, a ratio of an amount of incident light onto a predetermined pixel which is leaked to an adjacent pixel, that is, a pixel having different color is increased, which causes color mixture.
Therefore, in the related art, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2011-119445) and Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2009-88415), a light shielding unit having a triangular cross-section is disposed between pixels in order to reduce the leakage of the incident light into the adjacent pixel. As disclosed in Patent Literature 2, the light shielding unit is formed to be high in a direction of a color filter layer or a micro lens layer as a total reflection film so that the amount of leaked incident light into the adjacent pixel may further be reduced.